


Dirty Thoughts

by orphan_account



Category: 3Below, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Lemon, M/M, Smut, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Krel overhears some things.
Relationships: Eli Pepperjack/Krel Tarron
Kudos: 65





	Dirty Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

It was just supposed to be a normal sleepover. 

Krel and Eli had those sometimes, usually joined by either Toby or Steve, but also sometimes alone. And Krel had been nervous that they wouldn't have the one that they had planned, because of how Eli had been acting. 

He was jittery and jumpy, seeming to fly away from Krel's touch, even if it was just by accident that the touch had occured. It was so bad that Eli had accidentally knocked down a shelf with his shoulder, just to get away from him. 

But now, Krel didn't know what to do. He felt guilty and filthy listening, but he also didn't want to leave the room to get away from the sound, as it made him feel incredibly warm and almost electric, as if all of his nerves were on fire. 

For context, the sound was coming from Eli, who was "sound asleep" in his bed. 

Krel turned in his cot, angling himself to be able to hear the sound better, and he immediately felt embarrassed and guilty. 

Moans. Silent, hushed moans. Moans of a person who only vaguely, subconsciously remembered that there was another person, that didn't even remember that there was another person, but still felt the need to keep quiet. 

Eli's bed shook, rhythmically, as Eli did god knows what to himself. 

But it was what was contained in the moans that made Krel feel so dead-yet-alive. 

"Krel... god... please... krel yes..." Eli murmured under his breath.

If he was being honest, Krel was shocked. Eli, good hearted, smart, pure Eli, was masturbating to his name, to thoughts about him. 

Suddenly, Krel felt himself get even warmer, and was suddenly aware of his now erect penis. He cursed under his breath at how... what did the humans call it, turned on the sounds were making him. He slowly moved to wrap his hand around his dick, trying to make as little noise as possible. 

He exhaled a very heavy breath as he began to move his hand up and down his shaft, and suddenly a new sound was brought to the air.

A sharp keening sound, also courtesy of one Eli Pepperjack. He whimpered, which made Krel squeeze his eyes shut as visuals began to surface in his mind's eye. He imagined pinning Eli against the wall with his extra hands, his bottom two limbs holding Eli up as Krel slowly fucked him. He could practically see it, Eli tilting his head back and moaning loudly as the sultry scent of sex filled the air. 

Krel moaned silently as another, even more vulgar image came to his mind. Krel watching, a domineering grin on his face, as Eli slowly opened himself up with his fingers. 

This image, along with the constant movement of his hand, and the sounds coming out of Eli's mouth, were enough to bring him to the edge. 

Unfortunately for Krel, most aliens, including Akiridion's came a lot. In other words, there was a lot of cum, on Krel's hand and on his bedsheets, and Krel had to quickly stand up and take off the bedsheets. While doing this, Krel noticed that Eli was no longer masturbating, and was now fast asleep, which meant one of two things, either that he was going to wake up to a rather unfortunate situation in his pants, or that he had woken up and had heard what Krel had been doing. 

After laying back down on the now shirtless cot, Krel mentally hung his head in shame. He knew that he should not be having these thoughts, especially about his best friend. 

But it seemed that Eli had the same feelings about him. So maybe Krel does have a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I used human anatomy because I do not need a cursed search history.


End file.
